Last Resort
by natzbadfairy
Summary: version of last resort which see's House and 13 as a couple. I know it sounds crap but i promise it's better than this summary lol. Please review rating just for safety...language


-1**Ok, this is the first House/Remy fic I've posted. Have about three or four written that I plan on posting. I love their relationship (better that House and Cameron any day lol) anyway I wanted them to have a happy ending, you'll get what I mean at the end. I watched last resort and then downloaded it and have now watched it at least fifteen times lol. Please update and let me know if you think that I should post the other stories :P (p.s its established Remy/House **

House turned round, Remy standing holding the syringe in her arm.

'You idiot,'

'If I don't…he'll shoot you,' Remy's legs weakened beneath her, House dropping the syringe and reaching out to catch her.

'Our martyrs heart rate is dangerously low. I need adrenalin to lift it. You go,'

'No one leave,'

'Look, you want a murder rap your going the right way about it,'

'I'm going to prison anyway,'

'You don't let me get the drugs for her, I leave your puzzle undone. That would kill you, never mind the disease,'

'I said no one leaves,' House looked back down, Remy drifting in and out of consciousness.

'You're an idiot. Help me lift her up onto the couch. Anyone got water?' three of the patients reached into their bags, pulling out various bottles, all various colours.

'Any water?'

'Here,' House put his hands out, catching the bottle. He lifted Remy's head, pouring the water in slowly.

'Sit up for me,' Remy's body slumped forward against his, House resisting the urge to scream in frustration and anger.

'Thirteen…hey stay with me here. Help me get her up , I need to get her heart rate back up,' The nurse took the brunt of Remy's weight as House stood up, House grabbing her and shaking her slightly

'Hey, wake up. Don't fall asleep on me. You're an ass. Open your eyes,' Remy squinted at the light, the relief written on House's face

'Um, is he supposed to be on the floor like that?' House looked over his shoulder, the teenage boy pointing to Jason.

'He's gone into cardiac arrest,' House crawled over, thumping his chest twice. He took a deep breath in, House trying to take the gun out his hand.

'Leave it,'

'I could have let you die. I didn't. Give me the damn gun,' Jason lifted his weakening arm and pointed it at House's head, House rolling his eyes.

'You know how predictable that was? I'm sure this happened on General Hospital a few weeks ago. Let them go. Let her go for god sake. Keep me in here. I'll diagnose you. Get you healthy before your taken to the big house,'

'NO, everyone stays,'

'Your going to die trying to save yourself. I'm telling you, let them go, or I'll pump your heart full of sedatives and you wont even be seeing stars,'

'I said no,' House leaned to the side, the shot going into the wall beside him.

'Do you have a licence for that thing?'

'What's wrong with me?' House looked up at Remy and then to the wall.

'I have no idea,'

Remy lay curled on the couch, House sitting with his back to her. Occasionally he would feel her wrap her fingers tight around his shirt and then release it again, House knowing it was the waves of pain from the Capsasin.

'What's wrong with me?'

'I don't know,' House glanced up to the wall, knowing full well if he tried to move, Thirteen would grab hold of him. He outstretched his leg, rubbing the muscle repeatedly.

'What happened?' House looked to Jason, smiling weakly

'You let one of them go, I'll tell you,' Jason looked into the group

'No, let her go,' Remy shook her head and tucked herself into House's side further.

'No one leaves. Tell me or I'll shoot the other leg,' House glanced at Thirteen

'Worth a shot…I had a blockage in the blood supply to the muscle. The muscle died and they cut it out,'

'Are you in pain?'

'Always,' Jason pressed the phone, Ordering House over.

'Order morphine, something that will kill the pain,' House raised his eyebrows

'You'll diagnose me quicker if your not in pain,' House nodded his head a few times.

'I need twenty milligrams of morphine, two syringes and a heart monitor,'

'No more. negotiations are finished,'

'look, just give him it…or I'll shoot Thirteen,' Remy looked up, House growling at him.

'You don't call her Thirteen,'

House stood staring at the wall, Thirteen sitting up, in little pain due to the morphine and under careful monitoring due to Houses requests for a heart monitor.

'What's killing me?'

'Your guess would be as good as mine right now. But you need to know, pointing a gun and people isn't going to speed anything up in here,' House suddenly looked back to the wall and then picked up his phone.

'Cancer,'

'What's happening in there?' House rolled his eyes at Wilson

'Patients got dysmia, muscle and nerve weakness, sweating on one side of his face,'

'Is everyone alright?'

'Take your time, not like I've got a gun pointed to my head or anything,'

'Check the throat for swelling, it could be a pancas tumour that's metastasised,' House shut the phone over, feeling Jason's neck.

'That, is your tumour that's killing you,'

'I have cancer?'

'Yeah,'

'There has to be a test,'

'Yeah, but I left my CT Machine in my other pants,' Jason pressed the phone.

'I'll give you three hostages for a trip to radiology,'

The teenage boy ran out the room, leaving House and Thirteen in radiology.

'What's wrong with me? You've not answered me!'

'You don't have cancer,' House rubbed his temples together, the idea's and theories at the end of the phone pointless. He finally agree on the Cushings theory, praying that it would be right and that he could get Thirteen out of radiology

'Give her the drug first,'

'Those weren't the terms,'

'Give the drug to her,'

'I'll take it,'

'No, she's taken everything I have, I don't want any cross reactions,' Thirteen grabbed the syringe, House reaching across to take it from her.

'You're not fit for this. God knows what else you've done to yourself,'

'I will not let him shoot you,' Remy injected her arm, House going round and catching her as she fell to the ground.

'I knew it…I said it would happen,'

'The combination of drugs in her system have caused paralysis. Take the damn drug. Nothing happens, I've cured you,' Jason stabbed his leg, House holding Thirteen's head in his hands, trying to bring her back round to consciousness.

'Come on…open your eyes,'

'I feel fine. I had Cushings,'

'I cured you. Now go out there with you hands in the air, act like you actually give a damn about what happens to her,'

'No…my leg…it's,' Jason fell to the side, his leg now a dead weight.

'Not Cushing's,'

House laid his hand on the side of Thirteen's face, her fever starting to spike.

'Are you sure you've not been any where? Mexico, Costa Rica,'

'I've not been anywhere south of Florida,' House looked up, the anger in his eyes.

'You bastard,'

'Florida counts?'

'House,' He looked to the phone, closing it over and shutting Cameron off.

'You've given her drugs that are killing her,'

'She's dying anyway,'

'And what? That give you the right to kill her?' House turned sharply, Thirteen rolling off the table onto the floor. She steadily herself up against the machine, House putting his arm out to her.

'You have Meliodeosis. Cause you failed to tell them you went to Florida, they couldn't…they didn't know,' Thirteen was forced to the floor along with House and Jason, the blast knocking them. Jason was dragged away, House looking up to see Thirteen lying on her stomach.

'Remy,' he dragged his leg along the floor, rolling her over.

'Open you eyes…open you eyes for me, please open your eyes,' Remy turned her head to the side, vomiting all over the floor, House smiled.

'Or vomit, whatever make you happy,'

House sat by the side of the bed, occasionally looking at the dialysis machine. Thirteen lay on her side, House pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. Her eyes opened slowly, House moving forward.

'You're an idiot,'

'He didn't shoot you,'

'No, you're an idiot. You screwed up,'

'I always screw up to you,' House smiled, leaning in and kissing Remy gently

'You don't have Huntington's,' Remy pulled back, House sitting down on the chair.

'I did the test myself. I have the genetic markers for Huntington's,'

'No, you don't,'

'Why did you run the tests?'

'I didn't. Foreman did. Something about a drug trial. He ran it three times. You don't have Huntington's,'

'I'm alive?' House smiled

'Unless your like the living dead, you always were,' Remy pushed herself further up in the bed, wincing slightly.

'I don't understand. My mother had it,'

'And you don't. She obviously didn't love you enough to share her crap genes,'

'I don't have Huntington's?'

'Do you have amnesia?' House looked into Remy's eyes, Remy pulling him closer. He sat on the edge on the bed.

'You know if Cuddy came in and saw this she would scream about infection and then say you shouldn't be sleeping with me. I have a drug problem, a serious one…and I don't play nice, never,'

'That's ok. I had you thinking I was dying. You could say I tricked you into this relationship,'

'Well in that case,' House rolled his eyes

'A week of temporary dialysis and your kidneys will be fine,'

'One week,'

'Then another two weeks off. Cuddy's orders. I just so happen to have taken the exact same three weeks off work,'

'So I've got to look at your face for the next three weeks,' House smiled

'All five sides of it,' Remy took hold of House's hand, kissing the back of it gently

'Sounds like heaven,'


End file.
